


Seven Deadly (not) Sins

by joonslovester



Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, Ghosts, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28952178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonslovester/pseuds/joonslovester
Summary: Prompt: a VERY  socially awkward guy moves into a haunted house with seven demons, each corresponding to a deadly sin, but they're all trying to get him back on his feet: Pride helps him with his self-confidence, Lust helps him get laid etc.  (from writing-prompt-s on Tumblr)Imagine that prompt, but make it Super Junior :)
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Lee Donghae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Moving In and Passing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so originally the mortal is supposed to be depressed but i don’t want to make the story triggering, plus i dont want to offend people with my lack of knowledge on how to portray depressed people, so im gonna steer clear off that track, and attempt to write a socially awkward person instead! :) hope you enjoy!  
> I’ll just put a trigger warning if i think that this part is triggering somehow. 
> 
> EDIT; okay so I wrote this around august, and never got to continue because I got busy BUT NOW WITH BURN THE FLOOR OUT OH BOI THE MUSIC VIDEO WAS TOO GOOD IT BASICALLY KINDA SPARKED THE GEARS IN MY BRAIN TO WORK A LITTLE. 
> 
> Edit Edit: Updates will be every Sunday my time! :))))

* * *

Apparently, moving out seemed to be the best answer for Donghae’s inability to function as a normal human being once left alone - according to his parents, anyway.

“Donghae hyung.” Ryeowook calls out, snapping his fingers in front of his elder. He has been staring out the car window for what seemed like an eternity, but, to no avail, did not notice his dongsaeng.

“Aigoo.” he sighs, resorting to kicking the seat in he was sitting in.

“Huh?” Was all he replied.

“Yah, Kim Ryeowook, be careful with my car, I just got this cleaned last week.” Sungmin warns as he gets out of the car to open the trunk. Apologizing, the youngest gets out as well, helping their awfully quiet friend move into his new home.

The dark grey house stood tall, with two floors that stretched to both sides of the lot, giving a small space for a parking lot, and a small pathway on the other side that can be used to enter to the backyard. Its large, dark tinted windows show no sign of life inside the house, and anyone passing by could feel the eeriness of how quiet the house seems.

Donghae stares at the house, inhaling sharply. With keys held tightly in one hand, he takes a step forward, chanting a small mantra.

“I can do this, I'm just moving out, Its part of life, I have to learn somehow. I can do this.” He repeats as he inserts the key to the lock, slowly twisting the knob.

He holds his breath, nervous, and releases a sigh once he has fully entered.

* * *

“ _Is he the new owner of this house?_ ” a figure says, stopping at the hallway’s edge. His white shoulder-length hair flowing gracefully, defying the laws of gravity. I mean, he is a supernatural being after all, isn't he? “ _My, my, he looks capital H.O.T._ ” he ogles, eyeing the mortal from head to toe.

“ _Gross, Lust is at it again_.” A younger figure gags. Bubblegum blue hair shifting as he lurches forward, making gagging noises.

" _Why do you even have to stick to those weird English names, Kyuhyun? It's disgusting to listen to_."

" _You’re just jealous I'm Pride and you're labeled as Lust. Perv._ " Kyuhyun retorts, sticking his tongue out. " _You little---_ "

" _Alright, kids, quit your bantering, we don’t want to scare the new owner like last time._ " Another figure says, his voice booming and authoritative as he steps outside the wall, breaking the fight between the two Sins.

" _Youngwoon! Finally awake, I see._ " Heechulquips, giving a toothy smile at his friend. " _I was only asleep for 30 minutes, until you had to be noisy again, Heechul-ah…_ " the latter sighed, wanting nothing more but to sleep, but he had to admit, he wanted to see who the new owner might be this time. Was he as quiet as the previous owner? Or was he going to be a breath of fresh air?

Somewhere near him, he could hear small ticking noises, which led to the involuntary clutching of his jaw. " _Make that ticking noise shut up or else I'll make it shut up myself_." " _And that, is why you are called Wrath_." Heechul snickered, almost earning a shove from the latter.

* * *

"Donghae hyung, where do I leave the rest of these boxes?" Ryeowook asks, carrying two more boxes in his arms. The youngest stands in the middle of the living room as he looks for the elder.

Taking his time, he decided to just place the boxes on the floor and properly observe the house.

The color scheme of the house matched its exterior, with a gray palette ranging from dark to grey, and a few accents of black and white were found almost everywhere, save for the few green plants that the house was sold with. A large, black L-shaped sofa took up one side of the living room, the usual coffee table and a plain wall was there- the TV waiting to be placed on the wall.

Connected to it was the hallway that leads to the kitchen, and the bathroom that was located at the very end, and the stairs that led to the second floor.

The house came with three bedrooms, One was the Master bedroom, and the two were guest bedrooms- which was very convenient for Donghae's set of friends. The bedrooms were equipped with their own bathrooms- to which again, confused Donghae as to why the house was sold at such a cheaper price when everything seemed to be so well maintained. Not even a single rusty pipe could be seen anywhere, or a creaky floorboard could be heard!

"Ryeonggu? Sorry, I was cleaning out the rest of the things that can be thrown out on the hallway. Those boxes can stay there for the meantime. Are those the last ones?" Donghae asks, appearing from the hallway, bringing a small box filled with small figurines. "Yeah, these should be it. Sungmin hyung went and grabbed his things in his car and then he said we can help you settle in as well." He explains, pushing the boxes aside to make sure no one trips on them.

"Hey. I'm back. Are you throwing those out?" Sungmin says as soon as he walks back in, pointing to the trinkets in Donghae's hands. "Nah, I'll place them in one of the shelves in the garage, maybe the previous owner might come get it, still." He reasons. Without a word, the three all went back to work, re-cleaning the house and helping Donghae finally settle in.

A few hours have passed, and the sun has set. The three were currently in the living room, Ryeowook being on the floor, Donghae on one side of the couch, and Sungmin on the other. The TV was set up, and the small group of friends were eating pizza as a reward for finishing their task quickly - knowing how much they all like to goof around.

"It's getting late, Hae. I should probably head home. Saeun is probably on her way home from work, too." Sungmin groans, standing up and stretching his arms. “This early?” Ryeowook teased, standing up to stretch as well.

“Says you, you’re basically married to your work at this point.”

“Musicals are nice, okay, jeez, you make it sound like I don’t go out with you guys anymore.” Ryeowook laughs, hitting Sungmin on the shoulder playfully.

Smiling, Donghae listens to the bickering, thinking of all the shit they went through together from senior high until now that they’re all well functioning adults.

Well, he’s getting there, anyways. Him moving out is one step closer for him to grow out of his shell and finally have the confidence to talk to others without stuttering or being too shy to interact with anyone else.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys out then.” He says, standing up and gathering them for a small group hug. “Thank you so much for going out of your schedules to help me settle in, Min, Wookie. It means a lot.” Donghae finds himself whispering while hugging them.

Squeezing his shoulder, Sungmin smiles. “You know you can count on us, Hae.”

Donghae leads the two to the front door, watching the two get in Sungmin's car and lets out a little beep from his car. He watches him drive away and the car vanishes from sight, leaving the man all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so i really wanted to keep writing, since i figured my writing skills are getting rusty as hecc so i might as well start writing again! i'm going to try and update this fic once a week (thats gonna be sunday during my timezone) and see where this fic goes :)


	2. Close Encounters

* * *

Donghae woke up sore the next day.

He settled in with the comforters of his semi-bare room and stares at the empty wall in front of him. He plans to finish tidying up today, and wait for the rest of his things like his piano and a few other appliances he was able to order while shopping the other week.

He stretches, and lets out a yawn before making a beeline towards his bathroom, and decided to get ready for the day.

* * *

_"Pssst.. Jungsoo, what's he up to now?"_ Youngwoon asks, looking at a pacing Donghae. Hand in his phone and a nervous look on his face, he continuous to pace left to right in his living room floor. " _He's such a hot mess, oh dear._ " Heechul sighs, eyes following the mortal, particularly gluing them to his ass. " _Still has a nice ass though..._ "

" _I might possibly make him trip on purpose if he doesn't stop pacing around. I'm getting nauseous just watching him pace around._ " Kyuhyun mutters, slumped on a couch and closing his eyes, rubbing his temple as he gives up observing Donghae.

"Ah, shit they'll be here any minute. Hoooh. Okay, Hair looks nice, teeth is shiny white, mint, I should be chewing mint while I wait. They won't notice these small details they're men, they're guys, they're just here to do their work. Gosh stop fuzzing over it." Donghae scolds himself. "You will be fine." He firmly states.

" _This is so amusing yet awfully worrying._ " A ghost appears, leaning on the windows, ruffling the curtains a bit just to see what’s on the outside.

"Huh?!" Donghae jumps, observing the curtain moving by itself. There isn't any air-conditioning on nor were the ceiling fans. "You're loosing it Lee Donghae. You're loosing it." Donghae scolds himself again. "Stop being so nervous. Ugh I need water." He mutters, eyes fixed on the curtain. He sighs and closes his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Regaining his posture and breathing, he points at the curtain, and glares at it. "You don't scare me." And waltz off to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

" _Hyukjae!!!_ " Jungsoo scolds. " _I cannot stress how many times I need to remind you to stop shuffling the window, just stick your head out of the wall!_ " The eldest ghost continues. " _Last time that happened someone was taking photos and included the top of my head though."_ Hyukjae counters, semi-pouting. " _Hyuk, someone owns the house now. No one's gonna come and walk up the stairs and ring the doorbell-_ "

***ding dong***

"Just a minute!" Donghae calls out from the kitchen, the loud rushing of water from the faucet could be heard and the mortal goes off to dash towards the living room to greet his guests. He breathes in and composes himself as he fixes his hair and slicks it back one last time before opening it, and smiling politely. "Good morning, come in." He says and steps away from the door, opening it wider for the men carrying his appliances.

Confused, and slightly taken aback, the five ghosts stand quietly in the living room, Donghae's voice booming around the empty house instructing the movers and helping them set where he planned the appliances to be.

_"Excuse me, but what the hell was that?_ " Heechul asks. " _If he knows how to relax and let things happen naturally, he wouldn't have such a concerning hairline right now._ " Donghee appears, popping from the ceiling and down on the sofa, making himself comfortable with it. " _Holy shit this sofa is a game changer._ " He adds, nestling himself even deeper. " _Hyung be careful someone might notice you-_ " Kyuhyun scolds, pulling his hyung up to lessen the slight dent on the sofa's surface.

" _I'm so close to making everyone stay in the garage right now. We're having two close encounters and it's not even lunchtime yet!_ " Youngwoon scolds. Jungsoo sighs, and watches as Donghae talks; his nervousness leaking like a broken faucet. " _You gotta admit that was the most concerning thing you've seen a human do right?_ " Heechul counters. " _Handsome dude gets nervous for a bunch of movers. Tsk._ " Kyuhyun adds. " _I say we help him!"_

" _No! They took up the master bedroom! Augh where am I supposed to walk around and think?!"_ A distant wail echoes. " _Ah, Jongwoon's awake._ " Youngwoon states. " _This calls for a family meeting. Alright let's all head to the garage at the moment. Where all encounters are far from the mortal."_

* * *

"Donghae you really outdid yourself with the redecorating here! I really like how the colors matched and everything is so minimalistic. It's not stressful for the eyes at all!" Saeun smiled, looking around at Donghae's new home. "Sungminnie-hyung helped decide what goes with what, Unnie." Donghae grins, looking at Sungmin with a knowing look.

The rest of the day was spent quietly for Donghae. He took time to rearrange and redecorate the house interior and placed all the appliances towards where it suited his preferences, and of course; his hyung just had to bring his fiancé with him to let her join the little celebration. Though Ryeowook was out for a musical gig, he did send a bottle of wine for his hyung, along with a handwritten apology and a signed musical lyric book as an extra apology gift for missing out, Sungmin and Saeun were enough tp give him company for the night anyways.

The three had dinner, and talked for quite a bit before the couple had to leave. It was midnight after all, and it was only a Wednesday, and his friends didn't want to get too drunk as they had to drive home. Donghae on the other hand was on the road to getting blackout wasted. He shows them the way out and hugs them each, smiling and giggly as he tries to stand up front. "thank…you…for being….here…tonight…" he slurs, taking each their hands and shaking them.

Laughing, the couple lets him sit down on the couch before letting themselves out after greeting him goodnight, and off they went, leaving him alone again.

_"Hey, just a little reminder, don’t forget to close the front door and lock the back door before you sleep tonight.”_

Rubbing his eyes, he blinks several more times before continuing to stare at the man in his wall. Thinking he was tired, he shakes his head once more, only to find out that the man _was_ still in fact inside his wall. Donghae screeches, his eyes rolling to the back of his head after letting the scenario sink in. He passes out, a loud thud echoes the empty house as six other apparitions start appearing out from thin air.

“ _Hyung, what did you do this time_?” the youngest asks, crossing his arms as he looks at the mortal.

Crossing his arms in a defensive manner, the eldest demon scoffs. “ _I only reminded him to lock his doors… Plus…_ ” he says, poking Donghae’s sides with his leg. “ _Leaving the front doors open isn’t nice for this house. A lot of people tried stealing things here_.” He adds quietly.

Sighing, everyone slowly disappears once again. “ _Wait! I can’t be the only one to put him in his room! Youngwoon! Help me out here please!_ ” Jungsoo pouts.

“ _You made him pass out, he’s your responsibility_.” The demon shrugs, disappearing to who knows where.

Huffing, the eldest demon sighs. “ _Alright, might as well lock the damn doors for this guy.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i by all means love donghae lmao he's like my bias wrecker, and that hairline joke i'm sorry it had to be done ;-; i worry about him hnggg


	3. The Mysterious Photo Frame

* * *

_"Jungsoo. You were the one who called for a meeting. The meeting was about how we should distance ourselves from this mortal. Yet you were the one who talked to him!"_ Heechul scolds, his arms crossed as he glared at the unconscious male. The Sins have managed to carry him at least close to the couch, where his body was awkwardly sprawled half on the floor and half on the couch itself. His pale face was facing the ceiling and his mouth was somewhat open.

_"He needs help, that’s for sure, Chul-ah. You've seen how he tried to deal with those movers earlier._ " Jungsoo reasons. As a mother hen, his paternal instincts kick in even when the situation is risky. This is what keeps on surprising Heechul. No matter how many times the Seven of them have faced trials, they always managed to push through it, but most of the time, he just wants Jungsoo to relax. They're Seven Demons who can’t do anything of much significance- unless they wanted to, however here we have Jungsoo, trying to appeal to anyone or anything.

_"He's old enough to do things on his own, hyung. Or else he wouldn't have moved out of his house yet, right? He can do this, Hyung._ " Donghee speaks, crossing his arms, looking at his elder, before sighing and sitting down on the couch instead.

" _There has to be a reason why Jungsoo-hyung interfered with Donghae-ssi. Be honest, hyung, what do you see in him that we cannot?_ " Kyuhyun asks, appearing from behind Heechul and standing in front of Donghae, and looking at Jungsoo in the eye.   
Sighing, the eldest rubs his temple, grumbling about how Kyuhyun needs to stop being so smart most of the time.   
  
" _He.… He's a freelance photographer. I've seen him scroll around his blog and I've seen some of his work. I've seen his leather journal that we saw him tuck away safely in a hidden drawer. That notebook is filled with his song compositions. I've seen him hang out with his friends - we all have - and they're teasing him about a possible client who's a rising actor, and his friend has suggested Donghae to be his photographer for some teasers. From what I can predict, the client would be needing help in his role since it would involve musical instruments and Donghae knows how to play a few instruments. I can sense they'd hit it off as soon as they'll be left alone together but Donghae is too awkward to do anything."_ Jungsoo explained.   
  
Silence engulfs the room. _"You touched his forehead when he was sleeping._ " Youngwoon states. _"Hyung, you know we can't do that unless we need to do it, this- why would you be envious of him?"_ " _Because with a little push from us, he could be living the life I want. He has so much potential Youngwoon, why can't you see that?"_

" _All I see is a socially awkward male who cannot survive on his own. He needs to learn by himself. That's final. We're ignoring him."_ The Demon of Wrath firmly stated, walking away; probably to take a breather on the garden or to sleep somewhere hidden. The rest of the Sins stay quiet, before Heechul speaks up. " _You don’t want a repeat on what happened to Kim Kibum right, Jungsoo-ah?"_

* * *

Donghae wakes up feeling rather sore. He doesn't remember what had exactly happened except for the fact that someone tried to remind him of locking his door - and upon checking, everything was locked and in order- so he figures he must have done so before passing out on the floor... Couch.. Area... What he cannot figure out, however was why he chose to sleep in such an awkward position when he could've just easily walked to his room.

Shaking it off, he decides to get ready for the day and take his time in settling in to his new home. With his furniture and appliances needing to be fixed, he heads to the bathroom and start his day.

The mortal flounders around, blasting music as he fixes his new home. He hangs around some of his photos, and arranges his studio. The Sins watched him, of course, with Jungsoo or Jongwoon miraculously saving his clumsy ass from tripping, or potentially dying with the amount of equipment he has to put up. Heechul and Youngwoon, however, watch from afar. The maknaes seem to be having fun poking at his things, watching his possessions and trying to figure out the story of each photograph. They must admit, it would seem pretty cool to find out where that photo was taken.

As the day slowly comes to an end, Donghae has finished pretty much the entire interior, and was ready to clean out the basement downstairs. However, upon arriving, he sees a few of Kibum's belongings. Those of which makes Heechul observe what the mortal would do next.

"Ah? Kibum-ssi's things are still here... I should go and get these upstairs then... Ah I have to practice what to say to him, he might be busy with work or he just wants to get out of this place as soon as possible... Hmm.." He mutters to himself, picking up the box, and carrying it upstairs. 

Placing the box on the floor of his kitchen, he notices a photo frame with Kibum smiling confidently in it. Wearing a pristine black tuxedo, he was showing off his million dollar smile, however, what confused him the most was the Seven empty seats that surrounded him. Each chair was equally distanced, as if someone was seated. In neat handwriting, however, were the words written: _Wrath, Greed, Sloth, Envy, Lust, Pride, Gluttony_. Flipping the frame, he sees another message.

"Thank you, without you I wouldn't be here. Yours truly, Kibum" Donghae reads out loud.

" _And that's my que_." Hyukjae says, before pushing off the glass that was on the counter.

Scared out of his wits, Donghae jumps, tossing the frame back inside the box before looking at the direction of the noise. The mortal clicks his tongue, looking at the mess on the floor before sighing, and looking at the frame again.

" _If he picks it up one more time I won't hesitate to kick that huge ass flowerpot on his table I swear."_ Hyukjae warns, glaring at Donghae.

As if the mortal heard him, he shakes his head and grabs a broom, grabbing his phone from his back pocket. " Hey, Kibum-ssi. Yeah, Good Evening, I'm so sorry for such a late notice, are you by any chance free any time soon? Yeah uh, I just wanted to let you know you left some things in the basement. Should I drop them off at yours or should you pick them up at mine instead?" Donghae recites.   
  
Phone in hand, he holds it as if he was in a call, however he seems stuck at the thought. "Nah I shouldn't call him, I'll do this tomorrow."

"What if he has a flight the next day?"  
  
"What if he's in a party?"  
  
" _Good Heavens when will he stop with his 'What Ifs?' He needs to trust himself a little more."_ Jongwoon groans.   
  
"Tomorrow." Donghae decides, pocketing his phone again and proceeding to clean the glass shards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo if you're still reading lmao hey how are ya? donghae's gonna meet the seven sins soon! and what really did happen with kibum during his stay? hehe :> hope you're staying safe! remember to keep hydrated and eat on time <3


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

" _He saw the picture frame."_ Jongwoon says, sitting beside Heechul. The two Sins were on the porch that night, staring at the empty road. No cars have passed by and no mortal was on sight, indicating just an empty, lifeless road, where everyone was asleep, recharging themselves for the next day.  
  
" _I still remember that day clearly…_ " Heechul sighs. " _We were all having fun, too. But an idiot just had to ruin everything for us._ " " _By idiot you mean from Lucifer's orders?_ " " _Yeah. But we let our guard down, anyways, and things started to get too suspicious even for Kibummie._ "

Jongwoon and Heechul's conversation dies, rendering the two quiet, just staring at the road ahead. In the corner behind them, Jungsoo stands, body leaning on the wall, as he sighs quietly, walking away to entertain himself on different things. He stares at one particular spot on the pathway to the house's doorstep, feeling tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. " _He was like the younger brother I never had._ " He thought. He shakes his head, and proceeds to step back inside.

Tomorrow will be another day. If Donghae finds out about what's in this household then might as well prepare himself for whats to come next.

* * *

"YAAAAAHH LEE DONGHAEEE!!!"

"I'm up! I'm up just give me a second!"

"ITS BEEN FIVE MINUTES"

"Can't a man sleep in oh my god," Donghae mutters, rushing around in his household trying to fix his hair while wearing his sweatpants. His crumpled white shirt was smoothened when he was running down the hallway and towards the entrance of his living room, facing the front door and finally opening it.

It was Sungmin and Saeun, surprisingly. "What brings you two here on such an early morning?" He asks stepping aside and letting the couple enter. "I hate to break it to you buddy but it's already 12pm. We brought lunch to eat with you, but also because Saeun got you a little gig! You have a new client!" Sungmin explains, doing a little cheer with his hands, the plastic shuffling and creating an awkward rustling noise.

"… Ah." Donghae smiled, the type of nervous smile that's obviously forced and awkward. "Oh come on he isn't so bad, he's actually quite nice!" Saeun cheers, gripping Donghae's shoulders and rubbing them, attempting to relax his tense ones and leading the three of them to his kitchen.

"Ahhh Saeunnie, you know I don't do well with people I'm not close with, I need to have spoken with him before agreeing." Donghae says. "I'll let you two speak in a few minutes, Siwon said he'll give a call after his meeting which should be in a few minutes from now. He's a model! A rising one too, and you will be the one to be taking pics of him."

"How did this even happen?" Donghae asks, helping Sungmin set the table. "Oh, he saw my laptop wallpaper earlier when I was presenting a few designs for the set… You know, the prenuptial photos you took of Ming and I?"  
  
"Oh? That's nice, I guess. Is he nice?" "Very." "Is he attractive?" "Very." "Ah."

"Anyways! Jagi, Hae, let's all just eat lunch for now, yeah? So when Siwon calls we’re all energized and ready to go." Sungmin claps his hands together, breaking the slight tension. Sungmin gives a pat on Donghae's shoulder, telling him it'll be okay.

Lunch went by like a blur. Saeun was kind enough to tell Donghae about a few things she learned from Siwon, like how he has a bright smile, his looks are to die for and his hand gestures are … yeah his hand gestures are unmatched. While Sungmin and Saeun sat down, preparing her laptop for the meet, as Donghae washed the dishes.

"Hae, what's all the things in this box for?" Sungmin asks. "Hm? Oh! Don't mind those, Kibum-ssi left those in the basement and I planned to call him earlier about his things, but I slept in and you guys already know the rest." "This frame's giving me eerie vibes… Though is it okay to move the box to the living room? Just so we can settle down nicely once the call starts." "Sure go ahead, I'll just brush my teeth real quick."

"Boys, Siwon's gonna join the call in like a minute now, so a little speed would be nice." Saeun reminds, patting the two chairs beside her.

Panicked, Donghae brushes his teeth quickly, gargling mouthwash like crazy before fixing his hair again. He hears muffled talking- which he considers that Siwon has finally joined the call. He shakes his hands vigorously and slaps himself on the cheeks lightly. "Hooh. Client means money. Client means money. Client means money." He mutters. "Then again, Client also means possibly another anxiety attack lmao send help." He ugly sobs before leaving his bathroom.

"There he is! Hae, this is Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae. He's the photographer I told you about who took our prenuptial photos." Saeun introduces, angling the laptop's camera towards Donghae.

"Hello, nice to meet you, Siwon-ssi." Donghae smiles, teeth not showing. He sits down on the chair and folds his hands, twirling and immediately fidgeting with his thumbs. "Nice to meet you too, Donghae-ssi." Siwon replies back. "So uh…" "…"

Saeun watches silently as the conversation immediately died, Sungmin quietly sighing out of frame. Siwon clears his throat as he smiles awkwardly out of politeness, however you could tell there was a hint of amusement in his gaze. "Sorry, uhm. So about you being my photographer? Just for the mean time until my manager can find someone who can take your spot." He explains.  
"Oh wait, like I'll just work for you only?" Donghae confirms, wondering how on earth he'll earn a living with just one client.

"I mean, you can take gigs here and there, just like, you'll be the one we'll contact when we need a shoot done asap, or something. Plus, uhm, if I'm not wrong you are a freelancer at the moment right? That's what Saeun-ssi told me earlier." Siwon confirms. Nodding, Donghae stares at Siwon's looks, how his gelled back hair looks professionally hot, and how his collar needs a little fixing if he tugs it to the side. How his buttons would look better if he popped the first three instead of only one, but also complimenting how he looks absolutely innocent yet sexy at the same time.

"So that's settled then? I'd still like to meet up with you in person, if that's gonna be okay? My manager and I would like to discuss more private things if ever you do agree to take up the offer." Siwon then proceeds. "Of course, I'll let Saeunnie give you my number, then you can text me from there?" Donghae asks, looking at Saeun with eyes that screamed "please tell me this is over". Nodding, Siwon smiles - genuinely this time; "Alright! Sounds like a plan." He clasps his hands together. I'll make sure to text and probably email you a few more things later, Donghae-ssi. Thank you! Saeun-ssi, Sungmin-ssi, thanks again too!" The three of them bid goodbye, and the call finally ends.

"You did it Hae! You managed to not stutter while you talked to Siwon!" Saeun cheers, clapping her hands. Sungmin gave him two thumbs up from where he was sitting, and Donghae smiles, grabbing a water bottle with shaky hands, trying to drink the water, using his free hand to steady it.  
  
"Aigo.…we'll work on that soon. But baby steps! Little by little, Hae." Saeun reassures.

* * *

" _His pep-talk in the bathroom just had to be the saddest most entertaining thing I ever witnessed my entire time living in this house, Hyung._ " Kyuhyun facepalmed. " _He was like, client means money and he kept repeating it, and just as he thought he convinced himself he was like then again client also means possible anxiety attack and said lmao send help_." he continues, ruffling his hair out of frustration. Heechul sighed, staring as Donghae, Saeun and Sungmin have settled on the living room couch, watching Ryeowook as he performs in the musical he was starring in.

" _He's so hopeless. And to think he's landing a job with a rising model._ " Youngwoon points out. _"Which is why I believe we could help him. Another attempt. Why not?_ Jungsoo asks. The rest of the Sins stare at him with a poker face, not liking how he was suggesting the idea.  
  
 _"Listen, you all saw how attractive Siwon looked earlier. We gotta at least help him gain confidence in speaking to him._ " Jungsoo reasoned. _"Hyung, we know you wanna help, but think of it this way, if Donghae is too awkward why not we possess him for a few minutes?_ Donghee suggested. A collective " _NO_ " was screamed out, followed by the endless sea of reasons why it wasn't a safe idea at the moment.

" _We haven't been inside someone in years, it won't be easy controlling a body again._ " Hyukjae points out.

" _You gotta admit though, did you see how Siwon checked Donghae out when he was walking towards the camera?_ " Heechul asks, a mischievous smile on his lips. " _We'll see how this plays out and then we'll all decide what would happen to us. Does that sound fair? Let them meet again, personally. I'm sure we'll find out one way or another._ " Youngwoon offers, Collecting a fair amount of 'yes' and 'alright' he nods and looks at Jungsoo. " _Hyung, let's give it time, yeah? You want to help him then let's do things correctly. Let's not make the same mistake as last time_ ".  
  
Sighing, Jungsoo nods, before leaning back and going through the wall, lying down on the counter. " _Jungsoo Hyung, don’t make this harder than anything else, I'm sure everyone else missed having a new friend._ " Youngwoon comforts. " _I know, it’s just… Kibum could've also stayed here…"_ He says. " _I miss him, Youngwoon-ah._ " " _I know, hyung. We all do. Let's just hope for the best this time._ "

" _Yeah._ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~~ happy valentines day !! siwon finally made his appearance in the fic eyy!! don't worry! the seven sins will be revealing themselves to donghae really soon :) i hope you enjoyed your valentines day and treated yourself well :) thats it for this update lmao see you next sunday! ^^


	5. A Photographer Meets His Model

* * *

" _I'm just saying what if we bless him a little_?" Jungsoo offers. The Seven Sins were present earlier than usual, surrounding Donghae's bed as the mortal slept.

Donghae's whining and loud whimpering was enough to make Youngwoon check on the man, and it turns out he was just having nightmares about how his meeting with Siwon could happen in the worst way possible. And those included many things such as tripping over his shoelaces and breaking his camera lens. (Jongwoon saw a tear roll down Donghae's cheeks when his dream unfolded before him.)

Kyuhyun stared at the mortal, confused yet focused. " _Yah you can't deny the fact that his face is pretty though. Like, his nose and his jawline_." Heechul commented beside him, drinking his every detail. He steps forward and bends down, his fingertips tracing his jawline. Scrunching his nose, Donghae moves, changing his position as he snuggles into his blanket more.

" _What time will he meet Siwon? Where would they even go? Even if we help him out we can't go outside or anything, we're cursed to be trapped here ever since…_ " Hyukjae reasons out. " _We just give him a little prayer and he's good to go, honestly. But it really would be better if we could be able to witness it in person_." Donghee responds, yawning. " _Then again one of us could sacrifice his energy and try to possess an item he brings, like his pen or something then we're set to help him out._ " He adds.

" _Too much energy_ …" Hyukjae sighed. " _Well, let's each just give him a little blessing to lessen the damage his body can cause then?_ " Jongwoon asks, wanting to go and lie down already. " _Yeah that should be enough for now_." Jungsoo agrees.

Each Sin raises their hand and starts muttering a prayer, a bright light leaving their mouths as it gathers in the center, hovering above Donghae. The sleeping beauty was oblivious to what's happening, but as soon as he opens his mouth to suck in a breath, the light snoops in his mouth, causing each Sin to stop muttering, and dropping their hands to the side, immediately vanishing within the walls.

Donghae wakes up, feeling as if someone had shoved a metal pipe down his throat. He coughs, grabbing his throat before looking around, gasping for air. His eyes shook, wary and scared.

"How is it only 3:10 am…" He sighed, leaning his back on the headrest. He stays like that for a while before falling back asleep at 4am.

* * *

Donghae was up and eating his breakfast already. His phone was charging, along with the extra batteries he was bringing, and his camera lens were all lined up neatly to be selected for later's shoot.

Siwon had emailed him details, and had told him that a service would be picking him up by 9 am sharp. The shoot would take place inside a rented office and in the lobby, so there's that. Donghae soon finishes his meal, and prepares his things quickly.

"Water bottle, camera, lenses, phone, wallet, keys, laptop, charger, SD card, camera flash." Donghae repeats, checking his belongings before nodding and fixing his outfit.

It wasn't the most formal, with only wearing his white button down, skinny jeans and his timberlands. His hair was parted to the side and tied with a small hair tie. All in all he'd say he looked formal and comfortable enough to face his newest client.

* * *

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Lee Donghae." Donghae smiles confidently, bowing before extending his hand to greet Siwon. The model seemed taken aback, the once nervous and shy man he spoke on the laptop now confident and smiling brightly in front of him.

"Donghae-ssi, pleased to finally have met you. As Saeunnie has introduced, my name is Choi Siwon." The model returns the greeting. He extends his arm to the left, gesturing him to walk with him towards the location of today's shoot.

"Thank you for accepting the offer Donghae-ssi. After what happened to the previous models in here, my manager really is too strict and tight on who to hire and contact, and I was lucky enough to have met up with Saeunnie." Siwon speaks. "Oh, no worries, Siwon-ssi." Donghae smiles, opening the door for the model as they enter the rented floor.

"So the rumors are true then? There really are people who would leak the numbers and addresses of the shoot?" The photographer asks, nodding when one of the staff points and tells where he can set his equipment up.

"Yep. I heard a few others have been mobbed and had to continue the shoot on another day because of the amount of sasaengs who came. A manager was also said to be hospitalized since a fan threw her gift and hit him in the head hard…"

"… That's not even respectful anymore."

"It really isn't…"

The two fell quiet, with Donghae setting up while Siwon changed into his clothes and got his make up done.

The photographer then soon began testing the lighting on his flash, snapping shots on the desks and on the board, just trying to look for angles and formulating poses in his head as he waits for his model.

He adjusts a few more and lets his laptop open up the folders of his photos. He snaps a few behind the scenes scenery, like the staff and Siwon's stylists fixing his collar and his hair.

Clearing his throat, Donghae smiles and points at the desk where he envisions Siwon to have posed in.

"Shall we begin? Please sit there and cross your legs for the first set of photos." Donghae instructs, officially starting the shoot.

* * *

Five hours , and thousands of pictures snapped later, Donghae and Siwon exchange their thank yous and formalities. He has also spoken to his manager who has already given his payment as soon as he got back from buying the staff lunch.

As much as he liked staying, Donghae had to go home and edit the selected final 100 for promotional and official shots to be used for articles and magazines. A few more business talks here and there were also included when conversation seemed to have slowed down to a halt.

"Thank you so much again, Donghae-ssi. We shall contact you again, yes?" Siwon's manager asks.

"Of course-" Donghae replies, only to jump from the sudden loud noise from the other side of the room. A loud shatter could be heard, and everyone turns to look at the broken wall lamp that was on display. A staff had managed to trip and entangle herself on some wires causing to drag the bulbs to the ground.

The loud sound must have awoken something in Donghae-- and suddenly its like his seventh sense has awoken. As if he was suddenly aware that he is not inside his house at the moment. The photographer breaks into a cold sweat, his eyes darting to the sides of the room as he suddenly feels aware of his surroundings.

He wants to pass out. Clearing his throat, Donghae shoves his sweaty hands inside his jean pockets and smiles awkwardly. "Uhm, I'm really sorry if this sounds rude but would it be alright if I take my leave already?" He asks in a low voice, almost shakily as he made eye contact with Siwon.

Confused, and noticing the sudden change in attitude, Siwon nods, telling his manager to drive him back home. "No! I mean, no, that's alright, it's okay, I'll be meeting up with a friend nearby anyway, it'll be of a walking distance." He reassures, shaking his hand no politely.

They let him off the hook after that, and the photographer runs for his life, making his way through the maze-looking halls before finally finding the lobby, politely thanking the guard who opened the door for him.

He walks down the path and tried to regain his breathing. Muttering to himself, he buys a mask and puts it on, biting his lip or muttering quietly to himself as he scolds himself, wondering where the boost of confidence came from. He prayed that the photos would be easy to touch up or at least that it went well, because the more he thought about it, the more it made no sense. The photoshoot was blank to him except for a few parts of what he remembered, which are mostly just him instructing Siwon on how to pose.

A couple more steps and Donghae arrives in front of a cute little café.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to drop by! Lee Donghae!" A man greets from behind the counter.

"Hangeng Hyung! I finally got to see you behind the counter!" Donghae greets, maneuvering his way around the empty tables before giving his hyung a hug.

"I heard a lot about your recent life."

"All good things I hope."

"Yeah, don't worry about that. I know you're trying. So how have you been?"

"Ah. Shit." Donghae sighs. "I have a lot to say." He explains before standing up and sitting back down from stretching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo im really sorry if there are errors at the moment, i'm not at home and i cannot use my laptop just yet so i am currently using my phone to upload this hnsjc anyways i hope you enjoyed! the story is finally slowly coming up to a rise in its plot and im so excited to show it to you guys! i'll do a double check on my laptop tomorrow as soon as i get my bag uwu stay safe and mask up always~~ <3


	6. One Cup of Tea With a Side of Sauce, Please!

* * *

"Hang on, are you in a hurry? My shift ends in exactly 3 minutes, we can catch up for about 20 before I get back to work again." Hangeng says, checking the wall clock on top of the door's entrance. "Not at all, I have nothing else this afternoon and I know whenever we chat it feels like time is non-existent. Plus you did say to pay a visit when I've moved out so here I am. Is Celina-Unnie working with you right now, though?" Donghae answers, looking back to the semi-open door that led to the kitchen. "No, I made her take the day off since she isn't feeling well. I'll tell her you dropped by though! For the meantime why don't you just order something and sit over there." Hangeng offered, extending his hand to the comfortable looking table in the corner near the back of the café. Nodding, Donghae orders a cup of latte and a muffin to eat while he waits.

As soon as the photographer finishes his last bite of his meal he looks up to see Hangeng jog out of the counter area before smiling and sitting on the seat opposite to him. "Let me just say I'm really proud of you for moving out, Hae. That's such a huge milestone!"  
"Thank you, Hyung. It was made possible and earlier than expected because of Sungmin and Ryeowook, though. They were all excited about the me moving out they cleared their schedules just to help me move and settle in." Donghae laughs, getting bashful. He avoids eye contact, but smiled, feeling very happy he's doing well. Or so he felt like it, anyway.

"Anyways, let's get cracking, shall we? You came here to order and now you are well fed. Now, I'm going to order a cup of tea with a side of sauce, please." Hangeng says, wiggling his eyebrows, earning a laugh and a playful smack from the younger. "Since when did you start speaking slang, hyung?" "Since most of my customers and a good portion of my staff are teens I might as well adapt. Celina laughs a lot when I speak slang too, says it makes me sound older than usual, so why not?" The cafe owner grinned. Crossing his arms and leaning on the table, he looks at Donghae with an interested look. "Now spill, mister."

"Where do I even begin, damn." Donghae sighed, taking the last sip of his latte. "I mean, I gotta show you and Celina-Unnie my home soon, but there's just a weird vibe at home. Like I'm not alone? But it doesn't feel very uncomfortable or anything suffocating, just... Just that I'm not alone. But again its just that. Maybe because the old owner just recently moved out like 2 months ago maybe there's just a few changes I'm not used to yet. You know?" Donghae started, biting his lips, and looking outside the window. "But I've been doing well, Saeunnie got me a photography gig at SM Sense which was a leap. But I'm working with the new model though so nothing very big." "Is the model Choi Siwon by any chance?" "Yeah. That's him, how did you know?" "I asked Siwon to stay a little longer earlier but he said he had to meet his new photographer. I just put two and two together." Snickering, Donghae continues to tell his story; how his things at home would sometimes be found in different places or when he thinks he feels like someone is watching, but Hangeng reassures him that it might have just been his body adjusting to being alone 24/7.

"But the real kicker here hyung is that earlier during the shoot I felt like I blacked out, like someone else was controlling me, you know? It just wasn’t me earlier." Donghae stated, brows furrowed as he kept his eyes focused on his fork. "I feel extra drained, hence the disposable mask and the food since I normally just order coffee after a shoot but I felt like I was talkative earlier. I never even met Siwon, just via Google Meet because Saeunnie said so for a precaution for me so there was that. I even embarrassed myself with him! I killed the conversation! Aaaaa what if he's just being nice because he just knew I was a lost cause aa-" "Hae, calm down, breathe." Hangeng interrupts, waving his hands in front of the photographer.

"Siwon's a nice guy. Too nice, actually. I should let you two hang out here together during my breaks so you two could get comfortable. He's really nice, and can get touchy sometimes and his reactions are to die for. This will be fine, Hae. You'll be alright." Hangeng reassures. "Anyways, my shift is almost ending. I hate to cut it short, Hae but we're a little low on staff since its getting late, too." "It's alright, Hyung, I can come over whenever anyways now that I live nearer." The two gave each other a knowing smile, before parting.

* * *

" _You idiot you took control of his body slightly?!_ " Youngwoon panicked, ready to lunge forward at Heechul, who cowered behind Jungsoo. " _I didn't fully control him! I just made sure I was… in charge of his mouth… since I don’t know how to take pictures…_ " Heechul explained. " _I don't want to settle with this at the moment. We just have to find out where he is already, it's been more than an hour since the shoot ended._ " Jungsoo sighed, moving away from Heechul and approaching the window. " _He was out to meet a friend called Hangeng but I don't know what happened after that, he got too far and I got too tired…_ " the Lustful Sin answers quietly. " _Just, I'll talk to you two later, please, not now._ " the eldest sighed, not bothering to look at everyone else.

" _He's here, but he's with someone else."_ " _That looks like Ryeowook._ " Kyuhyun answers from behind. With a questioning look, Jungsoo stared at the youngest as he rolls his eyes and walks away from the window. " _You guys never pay attention don’t you? He was the other friend who helped Donghae move in. He wasn't there when Sungmin brought his wife in but they watched Ryeowook play in a musical that was airing on TV._ " " _That's awfully too observant._ " Donghee teases.

The room goes quiet when the front door opens and a soft acapella could be heard. " _Don't go away like the rain, again today, I am drenched. And in the wet traces, I'm looking for you~_ " Donghae's voice could be heard singing, followed by an amazed gasp. "Wah, hyung you really have outdone yourself. When will you even let these songs see the light of day?" Ryeowook asks as he makes himself comfortable on the couch.   
  
Donghae was kind enough to fetch his dongsaeng from his practice studio and invite him over for pizza and possibly game night, but of course Ryeowook opted for them to just cook instead. So, Donghae places the ingredients on the counter and lets the meat defrost a little, so Ryeowook could start cooking in a bit. "Maybe soon, we don't know yet. There's still something lacking in the song, I still want to change a few things here and there around so… only time will tell." Donghae shrugs, joining him on the couch.

The Seven Sins watch the two as they interact. " _Man, who knew he could sing? He has a nice voice._ " Hyukjae pointed out, staring at Donghae who was focused on choosing a Netflix show. " _Yeah, he does. He's full of surprises._ " Jongwoon agrees, before turning around and disappearing into a wall, probably off to read anything he finds in this household that Donghae must have brought in.   
  
One by one they all do their own thing, leaving Heechul and Jungsoo alone. The eldest sighs before walking out to the front porch, Heechul following.

" _Jungsoo-ah. I know what I'm doing. Please just have a little faith in me. I did when you decided to help Donghae out. Just trust me in this._ " Heechul mutters behind him. " _I just don’t want to put anyone else in danger, Chul-ah. Kibum… when Kibum fell and fell into a coma I didn’t know how to live with myself- and I'm a ghost for Devil's sake; I'm a sin! But I've never been so consumed with guilt and grief so much to the point that I couldn’t even breathe in this household, and the only escape was to close my eyes and block everyone out._ " Jungsoo says softly. This time he turns around and looks at Heechul with tired eyes.

" _As much as I hated that, I cannot stand it when someone is suffering and I know I can help but I'm not doing anything. You know that. I just don’t want to cause more trouble, and I just want what's best for both sides._ " He finished. Sighing, Heechul steps forward and grabs Jungsoo by the hands. " _Just trust me. Okay? I promise I won’t do anything rash, I'll always come to you for advice._ " the second eldest reassures. Nodding, Jungsoo quietly lets go, before stepping inside. " _You know where to find me if you want to talk._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~ things kinda took a little turn with Kibum there didn't it? lmao   
> I hope you enjoy this week's update! things are slowly unfolding themselves and almost all of the members are starting to interact with one another hehe.   
> That's all for this week! stay safe and stay hydrated! <333


	7. Trot Music and Surprise Schedules

* * *

"Hyung, what on earth are you playing?" Ryeowook asks from the kitchen. "Nothing's good on Netflix so I put up YouTube and decided to play this Nyan Cat theme song loop." the latter answers casually, placing the remote down and bouncing to the kitchen, wiggling his body to the beat of the hyper music. With a confused smile, the younger accepts his fate and continues to cook the noodles for their jjajangmyeon, frying the pork in the frying pan beside it.

" _Please tell me you're going to allow me to turn off the television_." Youngwoon mutters, shoving his head to the wall near the stairs leading to the second floor. Beside him sat a glaring Kyuhyun, his eyes fixed on the remote control on the center table, taking every bit of his willpower to not change the song into something else, _anything else_ but the Nyan Cat theme song. " _Kyuhyun, don't be shy, we know you want to change that song as much as we do._ " Hyukjae points, his face showing disgust and confusion. " _Was he really the same person who sang that song earlier with great vocals, or the person who took all those photos?_ " the Sin wondered, looking at the mortal who seemed to have fell deep into concentration in cutting the meat, his ass still swaying to the beat of the video. Ryeowook on the other hand has already started setting the table, the bowls of jjajangmyeon hot and ready to be eaten by men who had a long tiring day.

  
"Are you sure you wanna stay over a little longer, Ryeong? Don’t you have anything to do tomorrow?" Donghae asks, getting the last piece of meat and placing it in the center plate, watching the younger place the bowls carefully in each seat before washing his hands to eat. The host goes ahead and prepares their drinks, and they move in perfect harmony, before finally settling to eat.

" _Fuck it, I can't handle it, its been an hour-_ " Youngwoon groans, staring at the TV before moving it to the next video, which thankfully was a song compilation. " _Jang Minho, I'll take it. I'll listen to trot any time just not that weird ass loop earlier._ " Jungsoo says, floating down the stairs to where Youngwoon, Kyuhyun and Hyukjae stood. The three younger Sins give a quiet hello to their elder, before proceeding to watch the mortals eat and converse. " _Been a while since I ate anything homemade._ " Hyukjae comments randomly. " _Yeah… Kibum never cooked. Always gets delivery or has someone to cook something from him that never satisfies my taste buds…_ " Jungsoo agreed.

"Hyung, what's that box over there?" Ryeowook asks, eyes on the box that Kibum owns. "Ah, don't mind those. Kibum-ssi said he's gonna get the things soon, just not now since he's super busy lately. Schedules left and right with his movie premiering." "I often forget Kibum-ssi is also a rising actor… How come you're always partnered with someone rising significantly in the media industry? Omo, Hyung, what if you're next?" Ryeowook joked, pointing out his partnership with Siwon and him being acquainted with Kibum. "Naaahhh, I won't make it that big. I can’t handle the attention, you know that, Wookie." "Still doesn't hurt to imagine though." he shrugs, ignoring Donghae's stare as he dries his hands with a kitchen tissue. "LETS GO PLAY MARIO KART!" The eldest screams, running to the living room.

"Oh? How are we on Mr. Trot episodes? I swear I opened the 10-hour loop of Nyan Cat earlier." Donghae wondered, hand holding the remote as he stares at Jang Minho comment on the trot singer's performance. "Maybe a ghost transferred the video because the Nyan Cat theme song was too noisy?" Ryeowook jokes.

Just like that, Donghee, Hyukjae and Heechul, who were sitting on the couch, froze as they tried to sink down the cushions as slowly as they could, while Kyuhyun and Jongwoon stop conversing, eyes wide open as they try to leave the room without eliciting a gush of wind. "Yahh Wook don't scare me like that I live alone please." Donghae jumps, turning on the console as he hands the other Wii remote to Ryeowook as he chooses a road they could compete over with. Giggling, the younger places himself on the couch, narrowly avoiding Hyukjae as he skids off below.

"Rainbow Road for the sake of the old days." Donghae laughs in an evil manner, before getting ready to start playing the game. The two boys dramatically stretch and crack their knuckles, hyping themselves up as the countdown starts.

" _This has got to be wholesome and nerve wrecking at the same time._ " Donghee mutters, stretching before floating up somewhere to Devil knows where. Jongwoon and Kyuhyun move backwards, continuing their conversation as Hyukjae and Heechul stare at the two mortals playing. Beside them, Donghae's phone lights up, receiving a text from Siwon.

**[From: Choi Siwon**

**Hi, good evening! Sorry, I know it's late, but would be alright if we meet up again tomorrow? There's a quick shoot we need to do, it's all gonna take place in the evening though, so if you have any plans during the day it won't be affected. I'll email you the rest of the details. Let me know if you'll be free as soon as you read this, thank you! ]**

" _This should be interesting_." Heechul reads. " _Are you going to take over him again?_ " Hyukjae asks, also reading the text before averting his eyes back to the duo. Donghae seemed to be on the floor, laughing-crying as Ryeowook jumps on the sofa, cheering. " _I told Jungsoo I'd approach him before I make any rash decisions. I might tap in every now and then for him, but if we want him to learn we need to instruct him first._ " the elder Sin sighed, scratching his head. " _Isn't it too early to reveal ourselves though? It took us almost a year to show ourselves to Kibum._ " " _Yeah, I know. It's only a matter of time, though, We don't really know how things will turn out._ "

" _We need Donghae to read the email as soon as Ryeowook leaves… hmm…"_ Heechul thinks. At this point, the duo in the living room have already played multiple rounds of Mario Kart, and have taken a water break from all the screaming and laughing they've done. The house was now peaceful, quiet with nothing but the low whirring of the air-condition and the game's low background music. "Ahh Hyung I need to get going, it's almost midnight. My manager said he's on his way to fetch me since a new schedule came up earlier." the younger explains, reading the text sent to him. Nodding, the elder does the same and picks up his phone.

"Did you just book Ryeowook another gig?" Jongwoon asks Kyuhyun, who seemed to be staring at Ryeowook's phone. "Maybe. He seems like he could play as someone from Werther." Kyuhyun shrugs. With an astonished face, Jongwoon shakes his head as he melts into the wall, shoulders relaxed. "Should we go near Heechul hyung and Hyukjae?" the younger one asks. Grumbling, Jongwoon nods and lazily drags himself to where the two were stood. " _He's getting another schedule with Siwon tomorrow evening_." Heechul says, seeing Kyuhyun and Jongwoon approaching.

" _He what?_ " Jungsoo asks, appearing out of nowhere, a panicked look on his face. " _Relax, we don't know what's gonna happen yet. Let's see where their conversation goes._ " Kyuhyun suggests. " _Plus, Hyung, I can steer him this time around. Heechul hyung has had his fun flirting with the model yesterday. Or, earlier, I don't know._ " " _I'm still trying to make the two of them stop playing another round, I see Ryeowook's manager pulling up the driveway already._ " Jungsoo says, biting his lower lip, observing the manager as he walks to the front porch.

The two mortals seem to have accepted the fact that their hangout session has come to an end, but that hasn't stopped Donghae and Ryeowook from saying they'll see each other again soon, this time hopefully with the rest of the group.

* * *

" _Has he read his phone yet?_ " Hyukjae asks. " _He's still in the shower brushing his damn teeth oh my- his teeth will be worn out at this point! Is he insane his teeth are already scrubbed cleaner than the bathroom stalls in Hell's waiting area."_ Heechul whined, tempted to throw Donghae's phone at him. " _If he picks up that mouth wash one more time-_ "

"Ah-!" Donghae hissed, rubbing his arm where the toothpaste cap hit him. He looks around the empty bathroom, feeling the hair on the back of his neck rising as he wants to shit himself from the sudden attack. He starts to hum a gospel song that came to mind quickly.

" _Why the fuck did you throw that?!_ " Jungsoo scolds Heechul, slapping him in the arm. Muttering, Heechul chose not to answer as he, Jungsoo, Jongwoon and Kyuhyun gather around him in the bathroom, waiting for the mortal to make another move besides brushing his teeth. Like an answered prayer, he finally washes his face and places his toothbrush and mouth wash aside, before heading to the living room.

He picks up his cellphone, and stops in his tracks. "Oh shit I still haven't edited the rest of the photos…" he grunts, biting his lip and tapping his foot. He paces back and forth before sighing, having opened his phone again before typing out a response.

**[To: Choi Siwon**

**Hey! I'm awfully sorry for the late reply, I was**

Donghae pauses, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. Kyuhyun stood beside him eyeing the phone and him, waiting for what he would do next. Sighing, Donghae opted to tell him he was busy editing a few more photos instead.

**[To: Choi Siwon**

**Hey! I'm awfully sorry for the late reply, I got too busy editing some of the extra photos we shot earlier and lost track of time**

"Ah, this won't do." Donghae says before erasing the text again, only for Kyuhyun to sigh and grab hold of Donghae's hands. " _Fuck's sake, Can't ever get anything nice and progressive in this household when no one does things right._ " he muttered. The Prideful Sin felt fine, honestly. It's been a while since he has taken over someone else, but he could and was still holding out. But Donghae on the other hand felt like someone has pushed him out of his own body. He felt dizzy but not too dizzy. Just lost track of his senses by 80%. And just like that, Kyuhyun went to work.

**[To: Choi Siwon**

**Hey! Good morning, I'm so sorry I replied late, I was out with a friend earlier. But of course! Tomorrow evening sounds alright, just send me the details and I'll see what we can do tomorrow. I'll be editing the rest of the photos we took tomorrow anyways so my schedule should be loose. Just give me a text as usual. ]**

" _Done. That should do the trick._ " Kyuhyun nods to himself, pressing send before letting go of Donghae. The mortal seemed to be spaced out for a bit, before shaking his head as he stares at his phone. "Oh son of a bitch-" Donghae whined, rereading his text. "Might as well sleep now and wake up early to send the things later then." He muttered, proceeding to turn off all the lights and heads up to his bedroom.

" _We'll all help him out tomorrow. This should be fine._ " Heechul reassures Jungsoo, who was watching the whole fiasco. " _It better be._ " He threatens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ we get more and more Donghae x Siwon x Seven Sins interactions yaaay~~!  
> I hope your week went fine! and to more good things next week too :) The comeback is so near too!   
> If you're still here reading, thank you so much <3 i promise i'll try to improve my writing as each chapter gets posted :]  
> Don't forget to stay hydrated and sanitize! <33


End file.
